


Retribution

by lola381pce



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Marking, Comeplay, Edgeplay, Edging, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gratuitous Smut, Handcuffs, Kissing, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Never mess with a nerd's love of comic books sci-fi or Star Wars..., Not Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Compliant, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Kissing, Sequel, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 08:04:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11985654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lola381pce/pseuds/lola381pce
Summary: Never mess with a nerd's love of comic books, sci-fi, or Star Wars...





	Retribution

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skyson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyson/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Backgammon, beer and bonding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10998708) by [lola381pce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lola381pce/pseuds/lola381pce). 
  * Inspired by [HBD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11738355) by [Skyson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyson/pseuds/Skyson). 



> This is a sequel to 'Backgammon, beer, and bonding' which was a birthday gift for Skyson who (with Inspieos) launched and remains Captain of our good and sexy ship, Coulace. 
> 
> Apart from the works mentioned above, it was also inspired by these snippets of conversation between Skyson and me:
> 
> Skyson: ...Curious about this retribution that Phil may or may not be sending Jeff... :D  
> Lola381pce: Hmm, sounds like the retribution should be a follow-up fic... maybe some orgasm delay with Jeff? Could be fun!
> 
> Hope it was fun and y'all enjoyed it :)

“Aww, c’mon, Phil… please!” Jeff whimpered.

Coulson sat on the chair next to him flicking through some paperwork, his glasses perched on the end of his nose. He was pretty much ignoring his colleague’s pleas. His boss actually. The Director of SHIELD. A pretty ballsy move when you think about it. But then Phil Coulson was well-known for having a pair of large ones when it came to taking risks.

“ _Pleeeease_!” It was very definitely a whine this time and Coulson worked hard not to smile, the muscles of his jaw bunching together in a tight knot as he clenched his teeth to keep it hidden.

“I get it. I swear I get it. And I promise not to mess with it in the future.”

Coulson finally looked at him over the top of glasses. The thick black frames made his eyes seem even more blue. And the hot professor look made him seem even more sexy. The fact that he was completely naked apart from the glasses had nothing to do with it. Well, not completely.

“Are you sure, Jeffrey?”

The look Coulson was giving him and the way he said his name, stern as though he’d been a naughty boy, sent a shiver through him. He swallowed thickly and nodded.

“Star Wars is sacred and should never be messed with. And I must never use the phrase ‘Space Trek’. Ever. Even as a joke. Now _pleeeease,_ Phil, let me come!”

The handcuffs above his head rattled against the metal frame of Coulson's bed as he pulled on them, and another drop of pre-come leaked from his swollen cock to run leisurely down its length. Phil followed it with his eyes and slowly licked his lips. It was time right enough. How long Coulson would wait before he allowed Jeff to orgasm had been agreed beforehand. ‘Star Wars’ would be the trigger and thankfully Jeff had said it. By denying Jeff, he’d denied himself and his own cock was hard and throbbing begging for its own release. 

Ever since Jeff had uttered the phrase “Space Trek” during their first game of Backgammon, Coulson had been trying to think of some form of retribution. Damn right he could hold a grudge. Particularly when someone was dissing his nerdy love of all things comic book, sci-fi or Star Wars. However, it wasn’t until now, some months later after he and Jeff had become friends which had gradually evolved into lovers, the opportunity presented itself.

Jeff sometimes liked to be held or tied down during sex. Or [handcuffed](http://www.squarehippies.com/2008/11/jason-omara/#more-1499). Especially handcuffed. Coulson enjoyed making it happen. Very much in fact. And tonight he’d also introduced him to the pleasures, and frustrations, of orgasm denial. Coulson had brought him to the edge several times with his hands, and his mouth, and even his cock at one point until Jeff was a shivering wreck, desperate to come. Each time he’d been close Coulson backed off and sat back to watch as Jeff panted and moaned, alternating between pleading and cursing. He’d almost come from that himself.

Jeff was a beautiful sight cuffed to Coulson's bed. His hair, just long enough to have a curl to it (exactly how Coulson liked it), was damp and plastered to his head; his skin flushed and coated in a light sheen of sweat; his eyes wild and dark, and his bottom lip swollen and red from Coulson's mouth as he kissed him, leisurely sucking on that lip, plundering his mouth with his tongue slowly and with complete control making Jeff breathless.

And for his part, Jeff loved it. He loved being helpless like this with Coulson. Being at his mercy, with him calling the shots. Everything he did was so controlled. So calculated. He was such a fucking turn on. And, right now, a fucking tease. Coulson had suggested edging, joking about it being a punishment for his ‘Space Trek’ comment. But when it became apparent Jeff was very much aroused by the idea, it had been taken more seriously.

But now he really desperately needed to come. His balls were full and his cock aching. Instead of speaking again he begged Coulson with his eyes which earned him a slow smile and a nod.

Coulson put the paperwork on his desk and laid his glasses on top. He palmed a condom and lube and stood to look down at him. The heat from Coulson's gaze released another droplet of pre-come from him and he thrust his hips upwards, straining against the cuffs trying to find some much-needed friction.

Coulson's hand reached out to Jeff's thigh, trailing his fingers down the inside coming deliciously close to his balls. He jerked at Coulson's touch and gasped as his fingertips came into contact with his sac. Even that slight touch felt good.

“Could you come from that alone?” Coulson wondered aloud, lightly fondling him. “My hand stroking your balls?”

Jeff moaned in reply pressing his head back into the mattress thrusting his hips up again so that Phil's palm pressed harder against him. Coulson smiled benevolently at his eagerness.

“Yes. I believe you could.”

He removed his hand much to Jeff's disappointment eliciting a strangled “No!” from him.

“You've been so good for me, Jeff.” Coulson's voice was low and gravelly. There’s no doubt it did things to the Director as did Phil's praise of him. He had no idea he had a praise kink (and now an orgasm denial kink) until he and Coulson started fucking. It had caused him one or two problems during meetings or missions when Coulson had said “Good job” to him either in person or over the comms. His Patriot uniform could just about hide an erection but his suit? Not so much. He'd have to find a way to control it. But not here. Not now. Now he could let go and enjoy it.

“So good.” Coulson continued. “Especially as tonight is your first time at this. You're making me so hard for you.”

“Jesus, Phil! You're gonna make me come just by talking to me like that.”

Coulson gave him a wolfish grin. “Huh! Can't have that, can we?”

He leaned down and slid his hand behind Jeff's head grabbing a handful of hair in his fist as he pressed his lips against Jeff's. The kiss was hard and rough, almost bruising. His tongue dipped inside Jeff's mouth to explore and he pushed up into it opening his mouth, deepening the kiss, his own tongue sliding against Coulson's before he sucked on it enthusiastically.

Now it was Coulson's turn to moan as it sent a jolt of pleasure through him all the way to his cock. It throbbed and dribbled leaving strings of pre-come against the soft, wiry hairs of his belly. He eventually broke away before he lost control completely leaving Jeff to whimper at the loss of contact.

“Now how should I reward you? Should I suck you off? Or perhaps jerk you off and then come over you. Or do I want to fuck you and watch you come? Hmmm. Choices, Jeff. Choices.”

Jeff’s eyes were wide. Any one of those would work for him. Fuck! If Coulson kept talking _that_ would do it too. But his eyes darkened when Coulson mentioned coming over him, a tell that Coulson didn’t miss.

He climbed onto the bed between Jeff’s legs and lowered his face to his thigh, gently nipping at the skin with his teeth, lathing the bites with his tongue. Jeff cursed and squirmed above him until Coulson placed his hands on Jeff’s hips pressing him into the mattress, holding him in place as he continued. He moved over to the other thigh and began again revelling in the breathy sounds his lover was making.

When he got to Jeff’s balls, Coulson licked a long, slow stripe from the soft skin of the perineum over the sac and up his length pulling a filthy groan from him. Finally reaching the tip of his cock he closed his mouth around the head and swallowed him down. Jeff cried out as Coulson's warm, wet mouth began to suck on him, his head bobbing back and forward taking him deeper each time. He was close. So fucking close to shooting his load down Coulson's throat but just as he felt the heat burn in his belly, Coulson pulled off. He cried out again, this time in frustration.

Coulson smiled and pressed a kiss to Jeff’s abs before sitting back on his heels. “Going to fuck you, Jeff. Want to watch you come for me.”

He almost wept with joy at the news. Although he was loving this, the way that Coulson was bringing him to the edge only to deny him release, he needed it now. _Really_ needed it.

They had prepped him earlier and Jeff was ready. More than ready. Fucking aching for it to be exact. He gave a soft, breathy sigh when he saw Coulson tear open the foil of the condom wrapper and slide it on, slicking himself up with a generous amount of lube. Jeff might be ready but Coulson was big and… ohhhh! There it was. The slight burn and stretch as Coulson's cockhead nudged, then pushed through the ring of muscle to slide deep inside him. Coulson held himself still for a moment then began to move, rolling his hips in slow, deep thrusts.

“Fuck! Not... gonna last… Phil,” Jeff panted, arching into Coulson's steady movements. Sweat was beading on his forehead to trickle down the sides of his face.

“I know,” Coulson whispered, pushing into him. He reached down and carefully took hold of Jeff’s cock, stroking him firmly in time to his thrusts. “Come when you're ready. Come for me.”

Jeff sobbed with the intensity of his orgasm. It was incredible and his body jerked, muscles trembling and straining, coating himself in thick ropes of come as Coulson kept stroking him until he finished. Eventually, his body slumped back onto the bed, sated and boneless.

Although he wasn’t quite ready to come himself, Coulson carefully pulled out knowing how sensitive Jeff was after he came. He trailed his fingertips over Jeff’s thigh down to his ass and back again gently grazing the skin with his nails. All the while he told him how good he’d been; how happy he was. Jeff sighed totally blissed out on a post-sex endorphin rush. He was pretty damn happy himself.

Coulson slipped off the condom and when he knew Jeff was back with him, watching him, he knelt up and closed his fist loosely around his own cock, sliding his hand up and down his shaft. He locked eyes with Jeff and leisurely stroked himself gathering up the pre-come as he twisted his palm over the tip. Dropping his prosthetic hand down to his balls, he carefully squeezed them with just the right amount of pressure causing him to grunt and shudder. Jeff watched, his mouth slightly open wishing he could get hard again and join him. But sadly he wasn’t a teenager anymore.

Half a dozen or so strokes later, his skin glistening with a thin layer of sweat, Coulson's breathing became laboured and he could feel the familiar tightening of his balls. A final thrust into his fist and he was gone crying out as he climaxed. They both groaned when his hot come splashed over Jeff’s stomach and chest.

“Fuck me!” Jeff breathed, touching his fingers to his skin smearing his and Coulson's come together over his chest. He looked up at Coulson in a daze. “That has to be one of the hottest things…”

Coulson grinned and braced himself against Jeff’s raised knee while he caught his breath. He couldn’t agree more though. That was... incredible.

 

***

 

Having uncuffed him and wiped him down with a damp towel, Coulson was now wrapped around Jeff holding him close.

“How do you feel?” he asked gently.

“Good. So fucking good,” Jeff murmured happily, pressing back into Coulson's embrace. “So intense. Definitely wanna do that again sometime.”

Coulson kissed him tenderly on the shoulder and smirked against the skin. "Pretty sure that can be arranged."


End file.
